Odio amarte
by xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx
Summary: Ella es la heredera de una gran compañía Farron y se ve obligada a casarse con el heredero de las industrias Caelum pero lo que ella no sabia que el esta enamorado de ella mientras que ella lo odia pero poco a poco empienza a sentir cosas profundas por el pero tendra que elegir entre su primer amor o su marido.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el inicio de mi segundo fanfic, es un otro triangulo romantico entre Cloud, Lightning y Noctis pero esta vez se centra mas en Lightning y Noctis. Espero que les guste.**

**Aparecen personajes de FF VII , FF X , FF X-2, FF XIII, FF XIII-2 y FF Versus XIII**

**yo no soy dueña de los personajes**

* * *

"Por favor entiende mi situación" Dijo Lightning con lagrimas cayendo por su cara.

"No,no puedo entender, no puedo aceptar que mi novia se vaya a casar a la fuerza en 2 días y menos con un completo desconocido" Grito Cloud con mucha rabia.

Lo único que hacia Lightning era llorar "P-Pero estoy haciendo esto por...Serah" Dijo ella en voz muy baja.

"Maldita sea pero dime que mierda pasa por la cabeza de tus padres"Grito más fuerte esta vez Cloud

Entonces Lightning se puso de pie se limpio las lagrimas "Yo no podía dejar que Serah arruinara su vida con esto es demasiado joven" le grito a Cloud

"Y tú no lo eres, por el amor de Etro, Lightning tienen diecinueve años que va a pasar con la universidad con tus amigos... conmigo" esa ultima parte fue cuando dejo de gritar y se calmo un poco.

"Pero..." Lightning no pudo terminar la frase al darse cuenta que los labios de Cloud estaban unidos a los de ella en un cálido y dulce beso. Y después de ese beso Cloud dio la vuelta y se fue lo único que hizo Lightning fue caminar por un parque cercano y se sento en una banca a pensar, después de un par de minutos su celular comenzó a sonar con el tono de mensaje que esa especialmente para Cloud entonces ella rápidamente saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y vio un mensaje como si su vida dependiera de eso entonces lo que leyó le hizo aparecer una sonrisa de las pocos que ella muestra.

El mensaje decía "Perdóname lo que hice fue muy tonto te veré el lunes en la universidad... Te amo ;) " eso hizo que el corazón de Lightning se sintiera feliz de nuevo.

Entonces Lightning llamo a alguien, mientras que llamaba no odia dejar de pensar en el que sería su futuro esposo, lo único que sabía era que tenia diecinueve años al igual que ella, que estudiaría en su misma universidad y es el heredero de las industrias Caelum. Mientras que pensaban al otro lado del teléfono se escucho.

"Si señorita Farron" dijo la voz de un hombre.

"Auron necesito que ve vengas a recoger por que no traje mi auto, estoy lejos de casa y ya se esta haciendo tarde"

"Ok, no hay problema deme la dirección y estaré hay en unos minutos"

"Muchas gracias Sir Auron" Dijo Lightning

"No me llamas Sir es solo Auron" dijo el hombre.

"Entonces deja de llamarme señorita Farron es Lightning"dijo ella con un pequeño tono de berrinche.

* * *

"Ya se te hizo tarde " Dijo Lightning en un tono enfadado.

" Lo siento es que había mucho transito" Dijo Auron,

"Esta bien solo vamos ok, que me esta dando dolor de cabeza" Dijo ella frontandose la sien de la cabeza.

"Muy bien" dijo Auron con una sonrisa. Entonces le abrio la puerta ella entro en la parte trasera del auto, mientras que Auron ocupo el lugar del conductor.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos entonces para romper el hielo Auron le pregunto a Lightning ¿Como tomo las cosas el joven Cloud?

Como sabes que venia a ver a Cloud? pregunto Lightning

"Usted me lo dijo ayer en la noche que no lo recuerda" dijo Auron con una pequeña pequeña sonrisa mientras que veía a Lightning en el espejo retrovisor.

"Cierto lo había olvidado despues de todo las únicas personas en las que confió en esa mansión son tú y Serah. dijo con un suspiro.

"Pero digame con se lo tomo Cloud? insistió Auron.

"Bueno al principio se lo tomo muy mal hasta me grito pero después me dio un beso, se fue y después de unos minutos me envio un texto donde me pedía perdon y dijo que me vería el lunes en la universidad" termino de Lightning

"Pero usted sabe que esta mal verlo por que mañana ya seras una mujer casada" Dijo Auron con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo se pero no quiero casarme mis padres saben que que hago esto no por ellos o por la compañía sino por Serah no puedo permitir que hiciera esto, después de todo soy se hermana mayor y i deber es protegerla" Dijo Lightning con un tono triste.

"Entonces que sabe de su prometido" Dijo Auron.

"Lo unico que se es que se llama Noctis Lucis Caelum es el heredero de las industrias Caelum, tiene diecinueve años y va a asistir a la misma universidad que yo" termino Lightning.

"Bueno si van a ir a la misma universidad va a tener mucho tiempo para conocerse" dijo Auron tratando de animar a Ligtningpero lo unico que logro fue una mirada fulmigadora de la joven.

"Lo másseguro es que es un tipo arrogante y que solo se preocupa por tener dinero para malgastarlo con sus amigos y quien sabe que mas estupideces"

"No juzgues antes de conocer Éclaire" Dijo con una mirada de regaño. Y Lightning se cayó porque el dijo su nombre y ella sabia que cuando la llamaba por su verdadero nombre hablaba enserio.

"No se por que siempre me asusto cuando me llamas con mi verdadero nombre me asusto y me haces obedecer ni siquiera mis padres tienen ese poder sobre mí" , "como me gustaría que tu fueras mi padre" dijo ella finalmente

Con una sonrisa en su cara Auron dijo "Me sentiría muy orgulloso si tu fueras mi hija porque eres la niña mas inteligente, fuerte y madura que conosco"

"Gracias" dijo Lightning con una sonrisa tambien.

"Hey, Auron" Dijo Lightning

"Si" Dijo Auron.

"B-Bueno vas a ir mañana a la boda?, "Porque me gustaria tenerte hay" dijo Lightning

"Claro y si quieres puedo llevar a Tidus tambien "Dijo Auron con un tono de broma

"Por favor no ya es suficiente que lo vea casi todos los días y si va es probable que mate a este tipo Noctis" Dijo ella

"Deberías estar agradecida de tener amigos así que harían todo para verte bien y feliz" Dijo Auron

"Si tienes razón no podría pedir un amigo mejor que Tidus despues de todo el es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, claro junto a Yuna" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Bueno ya llegamos a casa" dijo Auron

"Gracias por traerme"Dijo Lightning

"No te preocupes despues de todo yo soy tu chofer", "Mejor ve a descansar mañana sera un día muy largo"

"Tienes razón Buenas noches"dijo Lightning

"Buenas noches mi niña" dijo Auron

* * *

Entrando a casa lo primero que vi fue a mis padres saludándome pero como siempre los ignore y subí directamente a mi habitación y lo que vi hay me lleno de enojo un vestido de novia blanco con un velo.

Y en ese instante entro a mi habitación mi madre y me dijo "No esta precioso el vestido" yo lo unico que hace fue verla con una mirada de puro odio por lo que me estaban obligando a hacer solo para hacer mas dinero "Malditos codiciosos"murmure y al parecer mi madre me escucho y salio rápidamente de la habitacion lo unico que yo queria era acostarme y domir un poco por que mañana con muy asco lo dire "Mañana estare felizmente casada con el heredero de las industrias Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia. En esta parte va a parecer Noctis y algunos otros personajes.**

* * *

"Etro por favor dime que tengo que hacer" Se dijo Noctis a si mismo mientras salía de la oficina de su padre, acababa de recibir la noticia que estaba a punto de casarse con la heredera de la Compañía Farron, como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que estudiar en otra universidad y dejar a sus amigos: Ignis,Gladiolus y Prompto en su antigua universidad.

"Pero porque me esta pasando esto a mi solo tengo diecinueve años" grito el desde sus adentros,

"Bueno si me pongo a pensar no puede ser tan malo, a quien estoy engañando esto es malo" Pensó.

El camino hacia la salida de el edificio central de las industrias solo pensando de como sera su futura esposa, por lo que el sabía la familia Farron tenía dos hijas, la menor tenía dieciséis años y la otra era tres años mayor osea tenía diecinueve años como el pero el estaba esperando no sea la chica de dieciséis años porque seria muy raro. Pero lo peor es que el no sabe como es ella la angustia por saber como es lo estaba matando.

RIIIING,RIIIING...

Comenzó a sonar su teléfono vio que el identificador señalaba que era su amigo Prompto.

"Yo,Noct como estas?" Pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Como te podría decir Prompto, mi día va de mal en peor, primero lo de la universidad y después-" Noctis no pudo terminar su oración antes de que su amigo le dijo. "Lo de tu matrimonio arreglado" dijo Prompto.

"C-Como te enteraste de eso?" Dijo Noctis nerviosamente.

"Las noticias corren rápido Noct" Dijo simplemente su amigo.

"Pero apenas vengo saliendo de la oficina de mi padre" Dijo indignado Noctis

"Como lo dije antes, pero no importa tu maldito suertudo me entere que te vas a casar con la chica Farron pero dime con cual?"Dijo emocionado su amigo.

"No se?" Dijo Noctis mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Oye espero que sea con la Farron mayor porque esa chica esta que arde!? Termino su Prompto.

"Tu asqueroso puerco" Le grito Noctis. "Pero espera como lo sabes?" Pregunto.

"Bueno yo lo vi en Fantasybook"Dijo el chico.

_**(**__**Bueno**_** Fantasy****book**_** eso lo saque de un fanfic que leí hace mucho tiempo atrás)**_

"Sabes que mejor voy a ir a casa y después me das el link de su perfil para verlo" Dijo Noctis con un tono un poco avergonzado mientras caminaba al estacionamiento.

"Ok no hay problema" Dijo Prompto con una pequeña risita y colgo.

"Bueno por lo menos di a adiós" dijo mientras miraba su teléfono.

Después de caminar un poco llego a a donde estaba un muy bonito BMW X6 Sport de color negro, entonces entro a su auto y dio un gran suspiro no se podia sacar la conversación que tuvo con su padre minutos atras

**FLASHBACK**

****"Me enviaste a llamar padre?" Pregunto Noctis

"Si, te mande a llamar hijo" Dijo Giovanni Caelum.

"Y si me permite saber para que?" Dijo Noctis.

"Ok lo que voy a decir tal vez te sorprenda un poco","Tú sabes que la industria no va muy bien que digamos entonces hace una alianza con nuestra competencia mas grande la Compañía Farron, entonces acordamos que tu te casaras con una de las herederas de dicha compañía" Dijo su padre.

Noctis estaba en estado de shock con la repentina noticia, no era suficiente con que su padre lo haya cambiado de universidad sin razón aparente sino que ahora le dice que se va a casar con una total desconocida.

"Eso es todo ya te puedes retirar" Dijo su padre con un tono frío.

Entonces Noctis se dio la vuelta y salio de la oficina.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Mejor ya me voy las ansias de ver como son estas chicas Farron me estan matando" Se dijo a si mismo entonces arranco su auto y salio a la carretera solamente en su cabeza estaba la idea de como sera esta chica.

* * *

Después de el viaje a casa de mas de una hora por culpa de un trafico horrible, finalmente llego a su casa y rápidamente subio las escaleras entro a su cuarto y encendió su laptop entro a su perfil de Fantasybook y vio los los link's que Prompto dejo en su perfil.

Primero entro al de una chica llamada Serah Farron al parecer ella era la menor de las Farron en su perfil aparecía una foto de ella era una chica de estatura promedio como de 1,64cm con su cabello de color rosa rosa estaba recogido con una coleta que cuelga por al lado izquierdo de su cara. También presenta los ojos azules un poco oscuros.

"Mmmmm... es muy linda" Penso Noctis pero es muy joven para él.

Pero después vio una foto en la que aparece con un hombre grande el pelo liso largo y rubio, ojos azules y perilla. Lleva atado en la cabeza un pañuelo negro.

Vio la quien estaba etiquetado en esa foto y vio que el hombre se llamaba Snow Villiers aunque no le importaba.

Después vio el próximo perfil por pura lógica ese tendría que ser el de la Farron mayor Lightning Farron , cuando la foto de su perfilse quedo sin aliento era una mujer con el pelo rosa pálido y corto por atrás, con un mechón largo, que cuelga por delante a la izquierda. Sus ojos son azul unos diecinueve años.

"Wow" fue simplemente lo que dijo la mujer tenía una mirada fría pero tambien se veía la fuerza y determinación en sus ojos. la foto de perfil era solo de la parte superior de su cuerpo a diferencia de su hermana que era de cuerpo completo, entonces vio varias fotos el las abría se veía a ella de pie junto a una motocicleta negra por lo que podía ver que medía 1,71cm pero de pronto algo le llamo la atención era un chico rubio, de pelo puntiagudo con ojos azulado-verdoso sosteniéndola de la cintura.

De inmediato Noctis frunció el ceño.

"Pero que esto porque funci el ceño si ni siquiera conozco a estas personas,pero tengo que admitir que ella es hermosa es mucho mas bonita que su hermana menor" Se dijo a si mismo antes de que su teléfono comenzo a vibrar.

"Entonces Noct Vistes los perfiles?" Dijo la voz de un chico

"Por lo menos puedes decir hola" Dijo Noctis

"Eso no importa en este momento viste a la hermana mayor esta taaaan buena"Dijo Prompto

"Maldito pervertido"Le dijo Noctis

"Eso me ofende es que no puedo evitarlo ella es tan sexy pero no viste que las dos tienen novio" Dijo el chico

"La hermana mayor tiene novio"Dijo Noctis sorprendido

"Si que no te fijaste...espera un segundo...aqui esta se llama Cloud Strife"Dijo Prompto.

"Bueno y solo para eso llamaste?"Pregunto Noctis con un tono un poco decepcionado.

"Yo creo que si pero sabes descansa un poco ya es tarde"Dijo su amigo.

"Si tienes razón Prompto, adiós"Dijo Noctis apagando su teléfono.

Después Noctis apago su laptop, seguidamente cayó desplomado en su cama, cuando estaba a punto de dormir alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo Noctis.

Entonces dos sirvientes entraron a la habitación con un maniquí, el maniquí vestía con un esmoquin negro sencillo, después de que dejaron el maniquí en la habitación salieron. Noctis no podia dejar de pensar en que mañana se iba a casar con alguna de las chicas Farron pero no se podía sacar a la hermana mayor de la cabeza.

"Así que Lightning"dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"Mañana estaré casado con alguna de la hermanas Farron"Pensó Noctis.

"Espero que seas tú"Dijo con una sonrisa ante de caer dormido.

* * *

**AL FIN TERMINE CON ESTE CAPITULO,PERO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO DEL PRIMER CAPITULO EN DONDE CLOUD DECIA: SE VA A CASAR EN 2 DÍAS ME EQUIVOQUE IBA A ****PRESIONAR EL 1 PERO ME EQUIVOQUE y ME DA MUCHA PEREZA CORREGIRLO.**

**BUENO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~~~~~Lightning~~~~~_**

**__**"Crees que pueda saltar por la ventana?"Le dije a Auron.

"Solo si quieres no volver a caminar"Me dijo con un pequeño tono de broma.

"No te preocupes todo va a salir bien después de todo yo estoy aquí"Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

"Me alegro de tenerte a Serah y a ti" Dije un poco mas tranquila.

"Y donde están tus padres?" Me pregunto Auron

"Como siempre el dinero es primero que todo lo demás están en un viaje de negocios y no van a llegar sino dentro de tres semanas" Dije suspirando

"Bueno pero que novia mas bonita tenemos por aquí"Dijo una voz profunda y desconocida.

Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre alto de cabello de azul oscuro y ojos era de el mismo color de su cabello.

"Oh lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Giovanni Caelum"Dijo el hombre

"Giovanni Caelum..."Dije un poco confundida.

"Un momento usted es el dueño y presidente de las industrias Caelum"Dije sorprendida.

"En vivo y en directo"Dijo con una sonrisa, "Entonces esta todo listo para efectuar la boda?"

Yo baje mi cabeza y asentí.Entonces acomode el velo para que cubriera mi cara por suerte esta es una ceremonia pequeña solo Serah,Auron y el señor Caelum entonces tome un respire profundamente y deje escapar un suspira para tranquilizarme un poco lo único bueno de esto es que Auron me llevara al pequeño altar esto es muy especial para mí ya que Auron es lo mas cercano que puedo tener a un verdadero padre.

"Estas lista Éclair?"Me dijo Auron.

Yo asentí y comenzamos a avanzar por el pasillo, aunque eran solo cinco personas en el salón contando a Auron mi prometido y yo me sentía sumamente nerviosa por que me sentía muy tonta con este vestido blanco y el ramo de rosas por suerte es muy formal solo firmar el acta de matrimonio ponerse los anillos y... Odín permiteme no vomitar darse un beso.

Llegue al altar no podía ver muy bien por el velo pero pude firmar sin ningún problema el acta seguidamente el abogado dijo"Pueden ponerse los anillo" como yo tenía la cabeza abajo no vi al que es ya mi esposo hasta que de repente el abogado volvió a decir con una gran sonrisa "Ahora puede besar a la novia"

De inmediato sentí que el velo salio de mi cara y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento.

~~~~~~_**Noctis~~~~~~**_

Yo estaba en el altar junto con mi padre y el abogado vi a Farron menor Serah así que por puro descarte mi futura esposa sera la Farron mayor Lightning mientras pensaba esto una pequeña sonrisa salio de mis labios.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció ella con un vestido blanco de novia sencillo y un ramo de rosas el velo tapaba su cara pero no le di mucha importancia, después de que los firmamos el acta de matrimonio y nos pusimos los anillos el abogado dijo que ya podía besar a la novia.

Yo me ruborice y quite el velo de su cara y y vi esos ojos azules que volvieron a ver hacia a mi eran tan fríos pero no podía evitar verlos me sumergirme en esos ojos.

_**~~~~~Lightning~~~~**_

Esos ojos negros son tan oscuros como la propia noche no podía dejar de ese momento nos dimos un corto pero dulce beso este beso era algo que no había sentido con nadie ni siquiera con Cloud.

~~~~~_**Noctis~~~~~~**_

Ese beso fue simplemente mágico no tengo palabras para és de la corta ceremonia vi que mi ahora esposa fue a donde estaba su hermana y el hombre que la llevo al altar.

Entonces mi padre se me acerco y me dijo.

"Felicidades hijo" y me dio unas llaves.

"Pero que es esto papá?"Le pregunte muy confundido.

"Esas hijo son las llaves de tu nuevo apartamento porque creerías que después de casarte seguirías viviendo en la mansión " Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"P-Pero que voy a hacer con Lightning?"Le dije muy avergonzado.

"No te preocupes ya le dije y estuvo de acuerdo" Me dijo él.

"Ok"le dije.

"Yo creo ya se tienen que ir yendo ya se esta haciendo tarde"Dijo mi padre

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y fui a buscar a Lightning.

_**~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~**_

Después de que termino solo la mas pequeña parte de mi tortura fui a buscar a Serah y a Auron.

Cuando los encontre Serah me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo"Estoy muy feliz por tí hermanita"

Yo solo me quede en silencio hasta que le dije "Serah..."

"Si" Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

"No quiero que le digas a nadie de esto el unico que sabe es Cloud pero no quiero que le digas a Snow,Tidus,Squall ,Yuna ni a nadie me entiendes" Le dije

"Pero porque si esto es una gran noticia" Dijo ella

"Solo no lo digas"Le dije casi a punto de gritarle pero aguante las ganas

"Lightning" Sentí que alguien me toco volví a ver y era este tipo Noctis.

"Mi padre dijo que ya hablo contigo entonces yo creo ya tenemos que irnos" Me dijo el

"Esta bien"le dije.

Me volví hacia donde Serah una vez mas y la abrase.

"Cuídate"le dije mientras rompía nuestro abrazo, "Auron cuidala por favor" le dije a Auron mientras lo abrazaba y no pude evitar llorar por que Auron es lo mas cercano que tengo de padre.

* * *

Entonces me fui al estacionamiento con este tipo Noctis llegamos a su auto y me le quede viendo era muy lindo un BMW X6 Sport, entramos y ello encendio y salimos del estacionamiento yo solo podía ver las luces de la cuidad la noche en esta cuidad es hermosa por que todos los edificios tienen sus luces encendidas y se ve absolutamente hermoso.

En mi mente solo paso Cloud entonces decidí dejar las cosas claras con Noctis.

~~~~~Noctis~~~~~~

"Noctis" Escuche a Lightning llamándome no podía evitar estar feliz aunque solo he oído su voz por poco tiempo me encanta escucharla.

"Si" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Quiero dejar las cosas claras contigo yo no te amo,no hice esto por mis padres o por la compañía ellos no me importan en lo mas mínimo yo hice esto para que Serah no lo hiciera por que ella es muy joven la persona que yo amo es mi novio desde la secundaria se llama Cloud Strife" Me dijo ella con un tono frío.

Yo sentí un dolor en mí pecho y aprete el volante del mi auto con todas mis fuerzas y me volvi a consentar en la carretera y el resto del viaje permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar a la dirección que me dijo mi padre entramos en el estacionamiento, entramos al elevador y subimos al ultimo piso el trayecto fue en total silencio.

Demonios todavía me duele lo que me dijo.

BING!

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador al parecer esta era una parte exclusiva del edificio por que solo tenía un solo pasillo y una gran puerta.

"Al parecer no vamos a tener vecinos"Le dije a Lightning tratando de romper el hielo pero ella no me respondio.

Tome la llaves que me había dado mi padre y abrí la puerta me quede viendo el lugar era un lugar muy elegante de paredes blancas ya estaba totalmente amueblado al entrar hay un pasillo después se entra a la sala de estar es de color blanco tiene un sofá negro de cuero una mesa de cristal debajo de la misma hay una alfombra negra una televisión de 50 pulgadas de alta definición y al lado de la televisión había una playstation 3, un xbox 360 y un nintendo wii.

"Al parecer mi padre no ha olvidado que me gustan los videojuegos" Pensé

En la sala de estar hay grandes puerta de cristal templado y hay una gran terraza pero como es de noche no puedo ver muy bien hacia afuera.

Volví hacía mi derecha y vi la cocina era grande y espaciosa con mesada de granito negro y los electrodomésticos son de acero inoxidable era muy bonito seguidamente fui al comedor en el hay una mesa de cristal y 4 sillas negras.

Pero después de salir del comedor volví a la sala y note que las puertas de cristal que dan a la terraza estaban abiertas me asome a ver y vi a Lightning viendo hacia la cuidad tengo que admitir que se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco y viendo hacia la cuidad las luces de la cuidad se ven hermosas reflejadas en sus ojos azules eléctrico pero la vi que temblaba un poco entonces me aclare la garganta y le dije.

"Porque no pasas adentro esta haciendo mucho frío afuera"

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y entro cerré la puerta.

_**~~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~~~~**_

Noctis abrió la puerta del apartamento al entrar pensé que era muy bonito por que era un perfecto equilibrio entre blanco y negro y con mesas de cristal también un toque muy bonito entonces vi el la sala de estar unas puertas de cristal temblado que daban hacia la terraza no puede evitar quedarme viendo el paisaje las luces son simplemente hermosas y al ver el cielo nocturno no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos de Noctis.

"Pero que mierda pasa conmigo porque estoy pensando en los ojos de este tipo"Me dije a mi misma.

Estaba temblando un poco porque la noche estaba muy frí és oí a Noctis diciendo que entrara porque estaba haciendo frío,yo solamente asentí y entre.

Subí las escaleras para ver que había la segunda planta constaba de cuatro puertas eran una especie de estudio lleno de libros me alegre porque a mí me gusta leer después eran dos cuartos vacíos con su respectivo baño y por último lo que yo creía que por pura lógica era mi habitación entonces vi a Noctis que ya estaba adentro se había quitado el esmoquin y solo tenía una camiseta y unos boxers yo de inmediato me sonroje no pense que se viera tan bien debajo de ese traje tenía musculo pero no tan bien definidos como Cloud en la camiseta se podía ver que tenía un buen paquete de abdominales bien definidos.

"Entonces si quieres tu puedes dormir en la cama y yo duermo en la sala" Dijo él mientras note un pequeño rubor en su cara.

"No hoy la noche es muy fría y no quiero saber saber que vayas a pasar frío por mi culpa por favor duerme tu en la cama"Dije sin levantar la cabeza por que todavía estaba sonrojada.

"Mi padre me enseño a ser un caballero asi que insisto por favor duerme tu en la cama","Espera tienes ropa para dormir?" Dijo Noctis

"N-No"Dije un poco nerviosa y me ruborice aún mas.

"Espera creo que tengo algo para darte" Dijo el mientras buscaba en el armario y un mueble cercano

Saco una camisa blanco del armario y unos boxers negros de el mueble.

"T-Toma espero que te sirva"Dijo el con mas rubor en su cara

"Claro me servirá"Le dije

Entonces entre al baño y me quite el vestido de novia.

Después de unos minutos sali del baño y me encontre de que Noctis no estaba en la habitación asi que fui a la sala y lo vi sentado en el sofá negro viendo la televisión entonces yo me acerque para darle las gracias por la ropa entonces me sente al lado de el.

_**~~~~~Noctis~~~~~**_

Esta sentado en la sal viendo la televisión cuando de repente Lightning se sento a mi lado no puede evitar ruborizarme porque ella se veía tan pequeña con mi ropa le queda floja pero se pueden ver sus curvas, le di una sonrisa.

"Ya entiendo porque Prompto dice que es tan sexy"Pensé

"Yo solo quería darte las gracias por la ropa"Me dijo ella

"No hay problema"Le dije con una sonrisa.

Al parecer no es tan mala como creí cuando me dijo eso en el auto.

"Quería pedirle disculpa porque me coprote como una verdadera maldita perra contigo antes"Dijo Lightning

"No te preocupes"Le dije y volvia a ver a la televisión

"No hablo en serio no debí comportarme asi aparte tu eres bueno conmigo al darme la ropa y eso me siento muy mal"Dijo ella mientras veía al piso.

"Como dije antes no te preocupes"Le dije con una sonrisa

"Oye una pregunta?" Dijo ella

"Si?"Le dije

"¿Porque tu tienes ropa en este apartamento si hasta ahora llegamos?"Me dijo ella con un tono curioso.

"Al parecer como mi padre compro este lugar mando a amueblar antes de la boda y durante la boda envio a algunos sirvientes a traer mi ropa" Le dije yo.

"Ahhhh","Entonces ve ya a la cama porque ya veo que te vas a quedar dormido"Me dijo.

"P-Pero tu vas a dormir en la cama"Le dije avergonzado mientras me pongo de pie

"Mira voy a dejar que duermas en la misma cama que yo porque confio en que no me vas a hacer nada porque me diste ropa"Me respondio

Mi rubor que había cesado volvio, yo solo asentí y la seguí a la habitación ella se acostó en la cama de tamaño King y yo me acoste por el otro lado entonces mientras ella dormí no podia evitar verla la luz de la luna iluminaba su hermoso rostro mientras mas lo veía mas me dolia que yo no estaba en su corazón sino que esta CLoud Strife.

"Como me gustaría que yo estuviera en tu corazón"Susurre lo mas bajo que puede para no despertarla.

Como me duele esto entonces mientras la miraba me quede dormido solo con la imagen de su hermoso rostro en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Aquí esta en nuevo capítulo la hubiera subido antes si no estuviera jugando Resident Evil 6**

**Bueno por favor comenten**


	4. Importante Nota del Autor

**Bueno después de un tiempo de que mi amor por NoctisxLightning cayera y trabajar en mis otros dos historias de son CloudxLightning he decidido continuar con esta historia y he pensado agregar personajes de otros juegos de Final Fantasy menos el 12.**

**Me gustaría que esperaran un poco porque estoy segura que dentro de poco tendré un nuevo capitulo para esta historia y voy a empezar a desarrolar más la relación de Noctis y Lightning.**

**Y sin más que decir me despido deseándole lo mejor a todos.**

**Hasta pronto gente!**


End file.
